Naruto’s Special Day
by magetalia
Summary: It’s Naruto Uzumaki’s birthday! And everybody in Konoha has a special surprise for him. One-shot. Includes most characters but a bit of NaruHina near the end.


_Author's notes:_

_Hey guys, **MageTalia** here, and in case you didn't know, it's Naruto's birthday! October 10th was the night Minato and Kushina sacrificed themselves for the sake of Konoha and their son. I literally had just posted a Naruto fic yesterday but I realized I just HAD to do something for his birthday. So I apologize if the plot feels a little rushed and not very well thought out, I am kind of making it up as I go so fingers crossed xD but I'll do my best to make this a sweet and simple story. The time the story's set in is in between Shippuden and Boruto, similar to the time of my last fanfic. Boruto's still a child and Himawari's not even born yet, but I'll see if I can expand on that a little wink, wink._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters_

Happy Birthday Naruto

Naruto woke up that morning bright and early as he usually did, taking a few minutes to wake himself up and jump out of bed ready and full of energy. It appeared that Hinata had gotten up before him, which was a bit unusual of her, but not totally unexpected. Naruto was just a little surprised to wake up sprawled across the bed alone, instead of comfortably opening his eyes to the feeling of Hinata's warm embrace, a welcome contrast to the cold morning air. It was a busy day today; Both him and Kakashi-sensei had a bunch of work to do, and on top of that, Kakashi said that he wanted Naruto to go for a quick pick up from a courier heading to Konoha later that day. Naruto hopped into the shower and turned up the ice cold water to full blast to refresh him and prepare him for the day.

Hinata, strangely enough, was already active as he came down stairs, and after a quick peek into Boruto's room, Naruto knew that his son was still asleep, so naturally he was curious of why Hinata was up this early. "Morning," he said as he came off the last step, strolling over to the kitchen to grab himself a plate. Hinata had cooked a breakfast of fruit and pancakes, which was a nice change to Naruto's usual quick morning oatmeal. Naruto never really pushed Hinata to make him breakfast, especially after Boruto came along. Naruto woke up early in the morning, and Boruto late noon, which would result in Hinata probably having to cook twice. Naruto rather preferred her to sleep in and rest, and to leave his sweet angel still drowsy in bed as he went off to the Hokage's office. This particular morning, however, it seemed like Hinata didn't mind the prospect of having to cook twice for her two boys. Hinata got up and grabbed a plate herself to join him at the table.

Naruto ate plentiful, enjoying a good breakfast while he could, and finished pretty much everything, with Hinata eating up the rest. Even if they had saved some for Boruto's breakfast later, the food would've been cold and unappetizing by then, and Hinata still had fruits and mix left to spare, so she encouraged Naruto to eat his fill.

After eating, Naruto went upstairs one last time to properly get dressed out of his pajamas into his official Jonin uniform, while Hinata cleaned up everything downstairs. He came down to see a steaming cup of tea on the table, with Hinata holding her own in a matching cup, sitting lazily on the sofa still in her loose sleeping gown. "You sure are spoiling me today, aren't you?" he said as he looked gratefully at his warm beverage. He took a sip and felt the hot liquid spreading its warmth over his body. Hinata sent a smile in his direction. "Least I could do," she said quietly, in that sweet whisper of her voice that Naruto had come to love. "Least you could do for what exactly?" he asked her, setting his cup down. Hinata blushed and took a sip of her own tea. "Well, you are my husband, and I am your wife," she replied. Naruto was expecting her to say more, but when she didn't Naruto just smiled back at her. He finished his tea and set the mug in the sink, rinsing it off and leaving it on the stand to dry.

"Thank you for everything, Hinata, I'll be sure to make it up to you someday!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked towards his desk to grab his bag. He had dismissed Hinata's actions merely as an act of kindness and affection, but that changed as he looked over his desk one more time to see if he forgot anything. He scanned his entire workplace, and something caught his eye on the calendar he kept hanging on the wall next to his desk. His eyes widened and realization dawned on him.

"Hinata!" Naruto said suddenly. "Did you-" he was cut off mid sentence as he spun around and right into his wife's embrace. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you for spending this past year with me, please let me and Boruto spend the next one with you by your side again, and for many more birthdays to come," she said softly, her eyes shut, enjoying the sweet smell of her husband's freshly shampooed hair. Naruto hugged her back just as tightly and smiled at her words.

"Thank you, Hinata," he whispered back. "I'll spend all the birthdays I can with you and Boruto for the rest of my life,"

They spent another minute or two in their embrace, enjoying the warmth and presence of each other before finally breaking up slightly, Naruto's hands still at her waist and hers on his shoulders. She straightened his collar the way a wife would do for her husband, and touched a hand to his cheek before smiling one last time. "Have a spectacular day, darling," she said.

Naruto left the house, still warm after his hug with Hinata, and a little bit from the tea he drank before. He wore a cheerful smile all the way to the Hokage's office, ready to start his day. Hinata wasn't the only one who remembered his birthday, and as he walked past he received a lot of greetings and birthday wishes from people all around the village. When he finally arrived at the office, Kakashi's assistant greeted him with a smile and a happy birthday as well, and so did many of the teachers and staff that worked around in the office. It was a bit ironic, Naruto realized. A few years ago people saw Naruto's birthday as a cursed day, a day of sorrow, the day that they lost Lord Fourth and so many other shinobi to the Nine-Tailed Beast attack. Now it almost felt like a holiday.

Kakashi himself however, was not really in the mood for that business, and had visibly much more pressing matters on his mind other than his former student's birthday. As Naruto entered the room Kakashi acknowledged him with a look and a grunt as he shoved a pile of papers in his direction.

They finished their paperwork around mid-afternoon, and it was around this time Naruto went outside of the village to meet the courier to receive the important message that Kakashi told him about. He said that it contained messages from the other four Kage, so Naruto assumed it was pretty important. Kakashi also mentioned to not open it until he got home, which wasn't really that strange. Even if Naruto was a close associate to the Hokage, he understood that there were some things that only the Hokage would be privy to. He picked up the package and came back to Konoha thinking nothing of it.

Back at the Hokage's office, Kakashi looked up as Naruto entered with the package in hand. He gestured to his former student to come over and sit at his desk across from him. "Ah, Naruto. Just set that right here," he said, pointing to his desk. Naruto came and sat down, and Kakashi left his work for a second to come and join him. "Mind opening that for me?" he said as he sat down. Naruto looked up at him quizzically, "You sure, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi just shrugged. "It's not really anything that secret, I just wanted to be with you when you opened it," he said, reassuring Naruto. Naruto opened up the package to find four letters, each from one of the four Kage. Kakashi waved a hand at him, telling him to open them.

To Naruto's surprise, the letters weren't anything serious at all. They were actually handwritten birthday messages from each of the four Kage. The Mizukage and Tsuchikage had written him cheerful birthday messages, and the Raikage's letter included an attached slip of paper with the lyrics to a rap song that Killer Bee had written specially for Naruto. The one from the Hidden Sand was a personal letter from Gaara, congratulating him and wishing him well on his birthday.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised at the kind words of the four leaders, shocked that they would all take the time out of their busy lives and responsibilities to wish him a happy birthday. Naruto was overwhelmed with emotion, but after he finished reading the last letter Kakashi tapped him on the shoulder.

"There's one more message from the last Kage,'' he said as he reached under his desk. Naruto heard a jingling sound and saw that Kakashi had pulled out a set of three specially made bells, similar to the ones that he had practiced with all those years ago. These bells were specially engraved and designed for him, and Naruto took a second the admire their craftsmanship as Kakashi handed them to him. "Kakashi-sensei…" he said, speechless. Naruto could see the muscles of his old teacher's face turn up underneath the mask to a smile. "You've come a long way, Naruto," Kakashi said. "I am truly proud to have been your teacher. Happy birthday." He said warmly.

Naruto embraced his sensei warmly as the Hokage wished him a happy birthday. By this time, it was already late, and Naruto was getting ready to go home. "Say hello to Hinata and little Boruto for me," Kakashi said as he waved at Naruto from the front of the office, knowing unfortunately that he was sure he was going to have to spend a night at the office. Naruto put his hand up and called back, "I sure will!" he said, and he came home from work the same way he arrived to work: with a smile on his face.

Naruto headed straight home, and he realized that strangely enough he hadn't seen a single one of his friends today, And as he soon found out, he was in for yet another surprise that day. HIs house looked quiet and peaceful as he arrived home. He opened the door and removed his shoes, then walked over to the kitchen, which was eerily silent.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The loud eruption of noise made Naruto jump, then delighted as he saw everybody come out of their hiding places. All his closest friends were there, along with Gai-sensei in his wheelchair, and of course Iruka-sensei smiling in the corner. The first one to reach him was a smiling Hinata, holding up an energetic Boruto in her hands. Hinata hugged him and cooed baby Boruto into giving him what she called "daddy's birthday kiss" on Naruto's nose, after which Boruto climbed up on his dad's shoulders and overlooked everybody that came.

All the old teams were there. Sakura was there, Tenten was there, Rock Lee, Shino, and Kiba with Akamaru were all there. There wasn't a shortage of parents as well, and Boruto had a bunch of playmates over this evening. Shikamaru and Temari had brought over their little baby Shikadai, who was the same age as Boruto, Ino and Sai had little Inojin over and Rock Lee had his energetic son Metal over as well. Even Sakura had brought her little girl Sarada, who wore the Uchiha crest on her back and stayed in her mother's arms, curiously observing all the other children.

There was a surplus of delicious food and gifts, and to top it all off a cake with a small chibi portrait of Naruto in his old jumpsuit. Everything was great and the entire celebration began peeking into the later hours.

During that time, Sakura approached him, smiling and handing him a folded piece of paper. "From a special someone," she said, Sarada still in her arms. Naruto curiously unfolded the paper and read the single line inside: _Happy Birthday. _Naruto instantly realized who the letter was from, and smiled to himself, touched that even his old friend cared enough to send him a birthday message.

Iruka gently embraced him and wished Naruto good luck for the coming years, as well as reflecting on the years past, and all around being thankful that he was able to see Naruto grow another year. Naruto hugged his father-figure warmly, and was then almost sweeped away as Gai-sensei grabbed the both of them for a picture.

The party lasted for several hours, and by the time everyone left, Boruto was fast asleep, and the house was a mess. Hinata put Boruto upstairs to bed while Naruto and his shadow clones cleaned up everything downstairs.

After the house was in order, both Naruto and Hinata took their showers and dressed in their pajamas. About an hour later it was almost midnight, but Hinata made two more cups of tea before turning in for the night. The two of them sat silently on the sofa, snuggled against each other and enjoying each other's presence. They were both getting a bit drowsy, but Hinata stayed awake for a little bit, shifting her weight so that she sat in Naruto's lap, leaning against him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun…" she said, leaning her head back on his shoulder to speak directly into his ear. "Remember that one night a couple days ago?" she asked him. Naruto looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "Which one?" he asked. Hinata nudged him with her shoulder. "You know, that night," she said with a coy smile. Naruto chuckled softly. "Oh yeah, _that_ night," he said, smiling at the memory. "What about it?" he said. Hinata smiled and her face flushed red. "Well… It's just that…" she hesitated for a second. Naruto opened his eyes fully and looked at her, wondering what she was so worked up about. Hinata buried her face in his shirt and took a breath before she answered. "I think… I have one more surprise for you tonight," she said. Naruto looked at her, confused. "Which is?" She didn't answer right away. Instead, Hinata's face flushed again and she took the hand that wasn't around her waist. Slowly, she brang Naruto's hand to her hip and slipped it under her shirt, sliding it over the smooth skin of her stomach, pressing it against her slightly.

Naruto froze and locked eyes with her. "What?" Naruto said, his voice flat. Hinata gushed and beamed her best smile. Naruto felt like he was missing something. But his mind jumped to a conclusion, and while he almost didn't believe it, the widening grin on Hinata's face started to confirm what he thought. "What?" Naruto repeated, his voice rising in pitch which each word. "Wait what? What?! _What_?!" Naruto felt his own face muscles curling up into an irresistible smile. "Hinata!" he said, jumping off the sofa, knocking his tea glass over. He hardly noticed the spilling liquid, his attention was completely focused on Hinata's beaming face, and more specifically, her stomach. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up so that their eyes met, "Hinata…" He said softly, not believing what he was seeing. "Are you serious?"

Hinata nodded, still smiling. "I know, I know, it's kind of sudden, it's only been a few days but I'm pretty sure-"

She was abruptly cut off as Naruto moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. Kissing was something that Hinata was terrified of early in their relationship, but as time went on and they began to get more accustomed to each other they could do it casually with ease, although it wasn't something they did too often. But regardless of what she thought, Naruto would've kissed her anyway. His emotional state was ecstatic, and after so many delightful surprises today, Naruto was sure that this one definitely took the cake. Literally. Driven by impulse and a surging feeling of happiness and love, Naruto passionately poured all of his emotions into those few moments of intimate contact.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was long enough for the two of them to deepen it, and enough for them to show their love for each other in a way words just can't express. When they broke apart, they still had their smiles, and their hands on each other's shoulders, both of them together, equally supporting each other, both savoring the sight of their loved one's eyes, lips still warm.

Hinata reaches a hand up and stroked his face lightly. Her face, previously red with embarrassment, was now flushed with unwavering love and affection for the man in front of her. Naruto in his turn was absolutely smitten with the beautiful girl in his arms, but subconsciously yet again his hands went under her shirt and over her stomach, loving the feel of her smooth and delicate skin.

Hinata felt his hand on her tummy and she placed her own hand over it, her thumb going over his knuckles as he stroked her.

"Hey Naruto..." she said, forsaking the use of her usual suffix for a more intimate feel. She pinched his cheek softly and ran her hand over the side of his face. "Mmhm?" He mumbled into her shoulder. Hinata pulled her head back slightly so she could see his face, then pushed his head towards her chest, comforting him and placing her chin on his head. When she spoke, a thousand emotions ran through Naruto's head. Joy, happiness, excitement, love. He thought her voice was the most comforting sound in the world.

"I think there's _one _more person who owes you a birthday kiss," she said.

The End

_So there it is guys! Hope you all enjoyed, thank you for taking the time to read my writing, I really appreciate you all. Also if you have some time to spare please go check out my other Naruto story, and feel free to PM if you have anything that you would like me to hear. Please don't forget to rate and review, any helpful words about my writing and how I can improve make my day. And last but not least of course Happy Birthday to Naruto Uzumaki!_


End file.
